bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuerte Silenciar (Kan'na Universe)
Note: The information listed below is an adaption of Fuerte Silenciar, in the parallel universe of Kan'na. This will only be used in the works of the author. Fuerte Silenciar '(lit, Spanish for Strong Silence, 強力な沈黙) is an Arrancar from the universe of Kan'na, a counterpart to Fuerte Silenciar. Being different in several ways. Their personalities, pasts, Zanpakuto, and abilities are different. Few things remain similiar between these two. She has been dubbed '''Yōhei '(lit, Japanease for The Mercenary, 傭兵) for her reknown as a world class thief, assassin, and various other underground workings. Using her powers for souls and even mortal humans for pay and reward. Dark deeds having been duplicated time and time again, she is a strong contrast to her alternate self. Appearance Appearing young and spry, upbeat, her skin a red tanned white. Sea blue eyes fill her iris' empty and greedy gaze; eating up all she sees. Medium length sky blue hair gathers around the side and front of her face, dyed that way for her choice of work; appearing to be flamboyant and colorful, leaving several bangs across her visage, small curls reaching near the ears. A single and abnormally long pony-tail reach down her back, down to her calves. Fuerte wears an orange tight-fitting body-suit upon her breasts, hugging every crevice and curve, black colored outlining the entire figure. A simple bright white colored sleeveless over-shirt wraps around her shoulders, and compressess freely. Long sleeves disconnected from this, a zipper inbetween to connect with the over-shirt. Orange trim viewing the end of the sleeve. Nothing covering her legs, she wears two boots, orange and white once again, similiar to the rest of her clothing she chooses. A single large strap goes over her breasts, connecting in the back with a strong snap-clip; to hold her oddly shapen Zanpakuto. Personality Fuerte Silenciar in another universe is gentle, calm, timid, and optimistic. Fuerte from the Kan'na universe is only one of these traits; optimistic. Perferring to be called by her 'service' name: Yohei. Yohei is good at what she does, murdur, subterfuge, and etc... to be this excellent underground mercenary, it requires certain traits: some that Yohei herself possess. Ambitious, clever, optimistic, ruthless, and an opportunist best define her. Ambitious in all manners, she excludes no person who attempts to hire her, working on the job constantly, doing the job, learning much of the targets, reason of the contract, and fully knowing her employers; even better then they know themselves or their own friends. Soaking in riches, artifacts, and objects of power, Yohei has been sent on many a mission to kill, obtain, and implant; all the while, looking out for herself, and if the contractors, or targets are best proved manipulated, dead, or alive. Yohei is dependable on one factor: she can always be trusted to serve herself in the end. Clever in many a plan, whether it be battle, interview, or job order, Yohei has rarely been seen tense or rigged, always showing the upperhand in an intellectual decision, choosing to feed them what they want to hear in order to move on with her own decisions further down the line. Optimistic in her ways, Yohei displays a keen resolve to have faith in her skills, seeing as she is powerful, beautiful, young, rich, toned in mind and body, Yohei has little to be pessimistic of; even in the darkest situations. Ruthless, Yohei's greedy nature clarifies herself crystal clear when she murders without a second thought any who defy her, get in her way, or if it just seems to fit her judgement or for better cash inflow. To Yohei, everything is a matter of money, manipulation, and power. In combat, Yohei is instinctive, using verbal assault, and being astute, she can easily read a person's thoughts, deducing and deducting a train of thought along with reactions. Short bursts and displays of using her abilities to gain the upper-hand, her body is quite flexiable and allows for twists, turns, and convulting flips that most could not. A seductive mind to which she will show only when in positive thoughts that her 'attempts' will work, to her foes this is a dark sign, ending with their miserable and naive lives, as she has no thoughts of fufilling her promises in this end. In whatever relationship Yohei is in, she has shown to be quite in control, sarcastic and cynical as well. Ways of showing affection with Yohei merge with that of cruelty or sadism, finding immense pleasure in punishing or ridiculing. Her sarcasm and cyncism can be noted quite fairly; on occasion when she deems her sarcasm too much, and then she just intends to lie consistantly. If comitted, Yohei can prove a worthy 'partner', and will give the just amount of respect and 'love' to her lover. Thoughts of a domestic life a dull bore drizzled with stupidty, she is rarely going to stay in one spot for long. History Beginning her life as a Hollow was simple, she was born into life as a dark and sinful person when she was a human, consitantly proving an important role in turn of events, she was a ruler of a group of thieves and murderers. A small group in the world of Kan'na, she controlled much easily. When the time came for her to die, her soul was dark and manevolent enoguh to take form as a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. As a Vasto Lorde, Yohei proved an immensely dreadful being, from the start; she began to gain infamy amongst others, driven to ambition, she thrived to live through self-preservation at the cost of many others. Immedeiately, she seached for a way to make it the form of Arrancar, desiring a form of a human to further her own goals. She soon did so... Now a Vasto Lord level Arrancar, Yohei began her series of events to gain prestige, infamy, and horror in her names. Her name a common whisper in the ears of those that fear for their lives or in the dark alleys of destroyed cities. She began her long time, using her near agelessness to accomplish her goals to become stronger, to become a turning point in the world. She wanted for the very mortals and souls she was surronded by; to fear her name. Using a disguise under a human form, using her several different names to use as cover stories. She has consitantly taken the name of ''Daiji, ''posing as a school student or an occasional teacher of the Shinigami or Human race to further hide her identity. A master of all underground evils, Yohei has begun her journey into ambition and darkness, her goals corrupt, and her dream impure. Synopsis Post Hell Tournament Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals Abilities *Master Swordswoman: Using her large sword as a primary offensive source, Yohei can deal a considerable amount of damage to her foes. Quick bursts of attacks, brought from her own speed to defeat her foe, the swords unorthodox and strange apperaance is hidden under a heavy-mass, the blade itself is considerably heavy, large crushing blows brought by one hand. Despite the appearance, the mass of her Zanpakuto betrays it's weight. *Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Having trained herself in particular motions, movements and attack forms, Yohei will use her acrobatic flips, duoing it with her strength and speed results in massive attacks, crushing earth, her punches direct. She has learned to focus her spiritual pressure, augumenting it with paralytic-nerve dehancers. Being struck by her choice of body-part, can result in several compounds of this seeping into a person's well of spiritual power. This will begin to paralyze a specific body-part, varying on where the target where it was hit; eventually draining it and barring it's use of spiritual power. *Sonido User: Using her speed to her advantage, Yohei advances to her opponent's position with a blur of bodily motion. Using this to her advantage, she can couple it with swift motions, to give her blunt Zanpakuto a ferocious decapitating motion. The use of speed also allows her to wield her heavy Zanpakuto easier. *Bala: Using her Bala as a strong tool, Yohei sends out her Bala in an average fashion; blasts of spiritual pressure sent to enhance normal combat or gain an edge in medium-long range combat. By placing a focus-ring, or magnifier infront of her, made of spiritual pressure. She may charge her spiritual pressure from her hand, or her Zanpakuto, holding her hand/wielding her sword much like a sniper. Focusing the blast, she uses the focal-point as a hair-trigger, and accuracy enhancer. Then by condensing the pressure hidden within, and lessening the visual aspect, the Bala can either become a larger more destructive shot. Or a much deadlier smaller 'bullet' of spiritual energy; this energy may be merged with her paralytic-nerve compound to subdue a foe. Her Bala are a dark blue color. *Mistress of Cero: Firing her Cero in a malicious manner, without mercy or restraint. Yohei has a choice of adding the focus-ring that she possess with her Bala, and implament it to add 2-3 times the average power. The number of focus rings she can use to enhance a destructive power of a shot, codense, or enlargen is unlimited. But, she must place more concentration into more rings, and hold them consistantly; meaning if she breaks her own focus; the rings will shatter, and the launched or charging Cero may self-detonate in a destructive display. On edge, her Cero possess a unique trait to be a stun-grenade, as she may simply send in a fist-size Cero into a room, and then unleash the energy; being infused with her paralytic compound. Her Cero are colored a dark blue. *Resiliant Hierro: Proof of defiance; Yohei has displayed a fairly basic Hierro trait; taking average blows with a normal caution. A side-note allows for Yohei to take advantage of her defenses. When standing still; her spiritual pressure will spike, all merging with her Hierro. When still and unmoving, Yohei can take a much larger amount of attacks. Based on how often she moves, the durability of her Hierro changes. The more silent and unmoving, the stronger her Hierro. The quicker she moves, and more often, the more average it becomes. Both an advantage and disadvantage. At total still-motion, her Hierro can take a head-on blast from 2-3 Ceros. *Pesquisa: An average user of Pesquisa, Yohei has a significant bonus to tracking her targets. If having met them once, or upon making a mental check of what their pressure feels/looks like, she may sense/track that particular signature for a much larger distance. Alongside, Yohei has a spiritually enhanced memory within her Pesquisa; this allows for her to never forget a past target/ally/foe, along with being able to sense relationships. (EX: A child of person she met, etc...) *Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vasto Lorde class Arrancar, she has possessed a significant reserve of spiritual energy/pressure. Power enough to last for several days in a single fight, she rarely runs dry; unless in constant distress, a strong opponent, or considerable numbers. Pressure exerted, she is a master of cloaking it and containing it; even fooling the most skilled of sensors/trackers into thinking she is a low-level ranking Shinigami, and easily changing her signature into that of another person. A master of deception, she can make her pressure/energy resemble a foes, and constantly changes her own signature upon several missions; to evade from being pin-pointed, etc... Her true pressure is quite high, and can distor vision of the surronding area, malice and a snake-like cold shiver will run through foes/allies spines when revealing her true self. Her spiritual energy is a dark blue with a black outline. *'''Garganta: Being able to summon a portal bridging the spiritual realms, she uses this for transporation, and consistanly uses it to search for a foe, gaining a more tactical view in the field of her contract. *'Regeneration': Being able to regenerate a high amount of damage, her Regeneration works similiar to her Hierro, rising and falling with body motion. The more she moves, the slower, and the less complete her self-healing. When completely still, her regeneration can reach a point to where she may take a fatal strike, and the wound immediately heal, with little sign of even taking a hit. Consistant regeneration can result in dulled use, and eventually, it will falter and slower in it's healing process. *'Mistress of Subterfuge': Being a mistress of subterfuge, the art of betrayal and sabotage, Yohei has proven this time and time again. A cunning implamenter, she can easily place information, or take it away. Forgery and thievery on her master traits. Also a master Assassin, Yohei is a threat to any unexpecting foe or naive foe. *'Master Spy': Finally, a master spy, she has learned how to be stealthy, lethal, and a mistress of lies. A dangerous foe, even out of combat, having a contract on your head, with her name on it; will result in your immenant demise, as she is patiant and willing to see the mission to the end if it fits her wants. Zanpakuto Tonto '(lit, Spanish for Fool) is the large odd Zanpakuto of Yohei. Proving a lethal weapon, she holds it's unorthodox form across her back. Large, and more blunt power then bladed, she bludgeons/slashs her foes with the weird-twist of the weapon. Offering a contorted balance, it becomes stronger when swinged repeatedly. It's release command is: ''Callar ''(lit, Spanish for Shut Up), upon the released state, Tonto will transform into a crystal/bone scythe, capable of tearing/creating rips of spiritual energy/gravity into the air in slashing arcs. *'Resurreccion: Upon releasing her true form, Yohei let's loose her spiritual energy, gravity and spiritual pressure unleashed upon all, a chaotic burst of mixed powers will result in direct chaos to the location. Her new body is shown...white hair, tied up in the back by a smooth spike, a large flowing part of the silver locks infront of her face. Eyes now a hollow white, staring into her opponent's soul. Large runic armor boasts itself over her curved and toned figure. Appearing vampiric, cloak wrapped around her neck, bones and lich spikes potrude all over this true state. Armor and bones the major part of her body, her skin is revealed on her thighs and waist, all else covered. Her Zanpakuto transformed, she now wields a deathly reaper scythe, curved; crystals and bones pan itself over it's entierty. *'Resurreccion Special Ability': Upon releasing her true state; Yohei will begin to exert and create binding gravity, this gravity will affect a large radius around Yohei. The closer to Yohei people are, the stronger the gravity's pull. The gravity will increase the mass of objects and a person's bone-structure, dragging them downward. The farthest it's extent can reach is when the opponent feels to be dragged down, and their motions sluggish. Yohei's gravity within 0-15ft is bone-crunching and at pinnacle gravity. High strength requires fighting off this unbearable pressure. Albeit, a lock of physical use is in play; if the opponent does not put a consistant amount of spiritual power from their body to fight off the lock, the gravity will set in, and bodily movement shuts down. *'Abismo': (lit, Spanish for Abyss) by pulling her foes to her body against their will, Yohei can force an enemy to walk or if their will is strong enough, simply dragged to her position. A simple feat, she will make her body the epicenter of gravity within a 30-40yard range. This gravity will tug at a specific point, or may be used as an all around gravity source, pulling all things to her. Yohei may also amplify gravity to another object, or center of a location, pulling objects, or a foe to that location. This might come in handy (EX: Pulling an enemy into a spike, slamming them into a wall, down into a lake, etc...) *'Aflojar': (lit, Spanish for Loosen) by using a blast of spiritual energy, upon impacting a foe, it will decrease the weight of the target by an initial amount, and also decrease body mass (gravity pulls on Mass). With each blast of gravity, the foe/target will begin to lose physical mass, and their pull to gravity will loosen. Upon enough impacts, the foes body mass will dwindle down to nothing, making them buyoant, and eventually being pulled into the sky, their loss of physical mass also removes strength, defense and stamina as a result of physical losses. Yohei may use this a full-wide burst around her, inducing this effect to any within the blast range. Yohei may simply focus this on a single target, (EX: Zanpakuto, etc...) acting much like a magnet, due to loss of mass and replusion from a center of gravity, the Zanpakuto would float away. A cruel demise for a foe, or the loss of a weapon. * Apartar: (lit, Spanish for Seperate) by augumenting the gravity, and fields of electromagnetic energy inbetween two objects or persons, Yohei can force to objects away from eachother by cruel force. Their center of gravity's thrown off, she can keep these any two things away from eachother, and disallowing touch. If one was to get close enough to the other person/object, it would only build up pressure inbetween the two forces, and send them away from eachother in painful shove. This may be used on a Zanpakuto and user, or inbetween two users, keeping away combinations, and disallowing use of a weapon or it's techniques. * Falseamiento: (lit, Spanish for Distortion) by distorting electromagnetic signatures, and gravity within the area. The field will revert to chaos and distortion, random explosions of electromagnetic energy will scatter across the field. The gravity that is distorted, works in a 'clocked' fashion, first, the field is at low gravity, and then up to excruatating and deadly levels. The bursts of electromagnetic energy can shut off bodily functions, and cease brain functions, shutting off use of the motions and thoughts brought on. This ability may not cause death by being in the blast range; but may shut down a foe into a comatose state until 'resurrected' by Yohei. * Pensamiento Ladron: (lit, Spanish for Thought Thief) by manipulating electromagnetic energy from a foe, she may choose to 'steal' a memory/thought/plan from the foe's mind. A simple act, Yohei can store this in her own thoughts as a means to keep track. She may also just choose to view said memories/thoughts/plans/ as a means to keeb tabs in battle or in a conversation. Nearly unsensable as it is; it makes sensing this technique hard. Also, Yohei may choose to 'trade' memories, or simply implants some of her's into theirs. These memories twisted to make them see from her point-of-view, with her emotions, but their own body. Their morals intact, this may be used to make the foe feel guilt. Also, upon stealing memories, she may choose to give them back at any time. * Descuartizado: (lit, Spanish for Torn Limb from Limb) by changing the levels of magnetisim and gravity; Yohei is capable of placing seperate 'pulls' on seperate body parts of her foe. (Arms, Legs, Head, Groin, Etc...) By placing this magnetism on seperate body-parts; she can cause the other limb to emit another frequency; opposite from the other limb. This creates a constricting force that will pull her enemy apart from the inside out; as if in a tug-of-war game that ends with the splitting of her foes body one way or another. Also useful for restraining a foe; or causing the foe to simply 'malfunction/glitch' in the midst of combat to gain the upper-hand. (Cause the foe to perform a split, Etc...). * Enhanced Strength: When entering this form, Yohei gains a higher level of strength, using her newly found brute force to crush her enemies in swinging wide-arcs, slamming them with her guarded counters and perpared reactions. * Enhanced Speed: Yohei will gain a boost in her speed and Sonido ''upon transferring to her real-state, using the boost of energy to vanish and reappear before her enemy, using the needed speed to build-up herself and Kinetic motion. * '''Momentum Build-Up': When in her Resurreccion, Yohei gains the innate passive attribute to gain more strength, force, and spiritual damage when she is consistantly on the move. Using her momentum to give her aid; upon slowing down, her slight boost in power will vanish. Despite this being a boost, it is not significant enough to be considered 'another level' of offensive capabilities. Upon releasing all this built-up momentum into her next attack, spiritual or physical, it will 'reset' itself, now requiring more momentum to fuel her next offensive attack. Segunda Etapa * Segunda Etapa: Fuerte must state the command Separer ''(lit, Spanish for Break Apart, 休憩とは別に). When she does this, she enters a new form, gaining green skin tight armor all over her body, much like a... * '''Segunda Etapa Special Ability: '''When Yohei is in this state, she keeps her past ability, and then amplifies it x2... * '''Látigo Palmada': (lit, Spanish for Whip Snap, ホイップスラップ) By creating elastic like energy from her... Relationships Contractors: To her contractors, her relationship with them varies. Whether or not; Yohei always looks out for herself and no others, her contractors/employers a mere tool to a pay-day, or sometimes to an object of desire. Even sometimes just to advance her own goals. Trully, Yohei is no man's servant. Targets: Varying as well, Yohei usually shows a more sadistic and true side to her targets/prey. Brutally unleashing her attacks, playing with them as a mountain lion does it's food, she finds all the suffering/emotion from her foe delicious to experience, and will drive them to the pinnacle of their fear/hate to reveal their true selves; and then snuff them out like a candle's flame. Yohei has not missed a target so far; and has a history of stealing their dying thoughts for stored use later. Quotes "I like my money in full. I also don't do refunds. Oh, and one last thing... if you attempt to double-cross me, I'll make sure the last fleeting moments of your miserable life are as excrutiating as I can make them..." "I kill people and get paid for it. It's a fun job..." "Tell me how you would like to die... I have multiple ways to choose from. Drowning, hemorrage, suffocation, instaneous, or crushed... I have more." "What's it like? Fearing for your life, begging for it... but all the while knowing the sad factor; your still going to die?" "You hear that? That's the sound of inevitability." Trivia *Yohei is ampedextrious. *Yohei's only hobby is: Demolition. *Her favorite foods are: Chocolate pudding, bacon, and pancakes. **She loves: Killing, Money, and Being in Control. **She hates: Cowards and Liars. **Yohei is willing to fight anyone; for the right amount of money. **Yohei's theme is: Poker Face by Lady GaGa and her battle-theme is: Bass is Kickin' by Dj Splash. *Yohei's goal is: To gain infamy, and gain power through the dimensions. *Yohei is my first -true- antagonist. *Yohei is my first Kan'na/Sonn'ma Universe Character. References Category:Female Category:Arrancar